Bad Timing Filler
by fischergirl
Summary: The unshown scene in Bad Timing between Amanda grabbing Lee for medical and her praising him for his heroics while there.


**Bad Timing Filler**

**Summary:** I just wanted to see the assuredly cute scene between when Amanda grabs Lee in the hall for a doctor's appointment and when he's being praised for his "heroics" during the physical. He's such a baby! (though a cute one-dang!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Scarecrow and Mrs. King. I make no claims otherwise. Some very good people wrote, directed, and acted in it and I'm sorry to say, I wasn't one of them.

**Season/Episode:** Season 3, Bad Timing

**Rating:** K for everyone

**Author's Note:** The first and last part of this is what happened in the episode. I wrote it in so it makes more sense and has context of some sort, but the middle is all me.

Amanda walked down the hallway with determination towards her wayward partner who was speaking with Francine.

She nodded to Francine, "Hello Francine," before she turned to Lee, "I need you," she said, then added, "Business," for Francine's benefit.

Francine merely nodded unconvincingly, "Riiiight. I'll set up the conference room." With one last glance to Lee, she entered the bullpen, leaving Lee to deal with Amanda alone.

In a teasing tone of voice he said, "You need me huh? Your place or mine?" with a grin that he knew made Amanda weak at the knees. But Amanda was having none of it today. "Neither," she said, grabbing hold of his arm, "follow me." And with a gentle tug, she was leading a reluctant Lee down the hall past the bullpen.

Lee, sensing that something unpleasant awaited him at the end of this journey, tried to backtrack. "Wait a minute. I've got a meeting that starts in an hour," he said, pulling back a little.

Amanda looked back at him laughingly, "What happened to 'your place or mine?'" she asked with a grin.

She readjusted her grip and tugged Lee's arm as she led him down the corridor to medical. He instinctively knew the destination she had planned for him and dragged his feet even more as he tried to unsuccessfully wheedle his way out of it.

"Amanda, I feel _fine_." He stressed.

Amanda just smiled winningly at him. "I'm sure you are, but I'd rather not take any chances if that's alright with you."

Lee decided enough was enough. "Amanda, stop. I am _not_ going to medical." He frowned stubbornly and refused to move another foot.

Amanda paused in the hallway and turned to face him. With eyes wide and worry written all over her face she asked, "you don't want me to be worried sick about you all day, do you? And if something happened to you because I didn't do enough, I think the guilt would just eat me alive! You don't want that," she paused, rubbing her fingers over the back of his hand and added softly, "do you?"

Lee looked immediately chastised and guilty. His shoulders slumped indicating his surrender to the inevitable. "Of course not. Look, if it'll stop you from worrying needlessly about me, then I'll go, okay?" He said sincerely.

Amanda smiled brightly at him, the worry disappearing as if it had never been there. "Good, 'cause for a second there I really thought I was gonna have to call security."

"Amaaandaaa" He said, dragging out the 'a's, his expression slightly shocked at her out-right manipulation. _Who knew she could be so devious_ he wondered. As they came to an abrupt halt in the hallway, he realized they had arrived at their destination. _Medical_, Lee thought disgustedly.

"Here we are Lee." Amanda said while pulling open the glass door and giving a hearty tug on the arm of the man behind her. She walked up to the desk confidently and said, "Hello! I have Mr. Stetson for his examination."

The woman nodded and pointed down the hall. "Second door on the right. The doctor should be with you in just a few moments."

Lee looked down the hall, then to Amanda and finally at the door to medical. _I could make it_ he told himself.

Sensing his thoughts for escape, Amanda wrapped her right arm tightly around his back, placing her left hand on his left forearm. She nudged him forward while smiling at the receptionist. "I'll just make sure he gets there alright then. Thanks."

The woman merely inclined her head with a bemused expression as she watched Scarecrow manhandled down the hall by a woman half his weight. She'd been there long enough to know that Lee Stetson was like an ornery mule when it came time for anything related to medical. _Mrs. King is one tough cookie._ She picked up the phone to let the doctor know his most difficult patient was in.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Amanda and Lee stood at the open door to the examination room. A steel table covered in tissue paper rested against the far wall, while a short 4 foot dividing wall enclosed a cubicle next to the door that served as the doctor's area for writing notes and prescriptions. Amanda pushed Lee forward, several feet into the room as she stepped inside and closed the door firmly behind her. Lee took one good look at the room and all the various instruments and immediately turned and headed for the door.

Amanda had been prepared for this and backed up so that her body was between Lee and escape. "Don't even _think_ about it Scarecrow." She warned, one finger lightly tapping his chest.

"Amanda, please." He whined uncharacteristically.

"**No**." She said in her best _I'm your mother and I know what's best for you _voice that she had long since perfected.

Lee sulked while he paced the small room. The counter and the wall were about 12 feet apart but Lee was covering it in 6 agitated steps before turning and pacing back, picking up and fiddling with random pieces of equipment. Only a few minutes had passed, but Amanda could tell he was getting more and more worked up with every pass he took. _I need to calm him down or this is not going to end well. _Taking a deep breath, Amanda stepped forward into his path, stopping him in his tracks. She then began to walk into his personal space, using her body to maneuver him back to the examination table. He was too surprised at her forceful invasion of his space to do anything but take a few steps backwards until his backside contacted the table. "Amanda?" He asked uncertainly, his eyes still showing his confusion.

Placing a firm hand on the center of his chest, she pushed lightly until he voluntarily sat on the table top behind him. She hopped up beside him on the examination table so that their shoulders and entire sides were touching. As his eyes followed her every move, she grabbed his left hand and held it in both of her much smaller hands, tracing the back with her thumb; an action she knew was guaranteed to sooth Scarecrow's frazzled nerves. "You wanna tell me what's gotten into you big fella?" She asked teasingly.

Lee refused to allow her to lighten his mood. He looked at her gloomily and said in a sullen voice, "I really hate doctors." He started swinging his feet, which had been dangling off the side of the table. "All they ever want to do is poke and prod you with little to no regard to how you feel. And why do they have to constantly keep putting their hands all over you? Can't a guy get some space? And don't even get me started on how many times I've grounded by medical for hardly any reason at all!" He finished with no small amount of resentment.

"Oh, Lee," Amanda sighed, taking her right hand and running it through the back of his hair; a gesture she knew to be damn near hypnotizing as far as Lee Stetson was concerned. "I'll be right here holding your hand if you need me. And you know I wouldn't let anyone manhandle you except me."

Lee smiled lopsidedly, but Amanda could still see agitation in his posture and jerky leg swinging. _I wonder what's taking the doctor so long_ she wondered. She continued running her hand through his hair while occasionally moving it down to rub the back of his neck. Lee steadily lost his stiff posture and his legs gradually ceased all movement under her gentle ministrations.

"You know Lee," She said into the quiet, "maybe all you need is a little sense of control during the examination."

"Oh?" He drawled slowly, still too much a victim of her hands to really respond.

"Yeah. I mean, I think that's why you can't stand being a patient. You feel helpless and out of control of the situation. They make you wear a flimsy gown and lay on a cold table in a vulnerable position and paw at you like a prize stallion!"

Lee smiled genuinely at the last part.

"I think I know how to help you." She slid off the table, pulling a still much-subdued Scarecrow with her, his face still completely relaxed from the impromptu massage. She walked over to the doctor's cubicle area and gestured for him to sit down. After a slight hesitation, he did so, and then turned to look at her questioningly.

"Sitting in a chair should make you much more comfortable than that table. Take off your jacket and roll up one sleeve of your shirt. If he just does a cursory examination, then there should be no need for a gown."

Lee nodded appreciatively at her reasoning and did as she suggested. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard in the corridor approaching the general area of the door. Amanda grabbed the first magazine she could find and rushed to stand on the opposite side of the cubicle partition. Lee raised one eyebrow in question.

"This way I can be moral support without ruining your tough-guy reputation." She said conspiratorially while thumbing through the magazine to make it look like she'd been there all along.

Lee beamed at her, his face full of love and affection. "Amanda?" He asked, waiting for her to look up, "Thanks." He said sincerely.

Amanda smiled back briefly before dropping her gaze just as the door opened, admitting the doctor. She noticed he had a clipboard in one hand and _was that a_ _lollipop?_ in the other.

"Ah, Mr. Stetson," he said with an air of familiarity, "I brought you a special treat that only the best behaved field agents get." He said waving the lollipop. "If you promise to be good, I don't see why you can't have it now." He said with a smile.

At Lee's glare and growl of "_doctor_," he chuckled and put it in his lab coat. "Alright, let's get down to business then, shall we?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The doctor finished his examination of a still recalcitrant Lee. He handed Lee an empty plastic container. "Finished here. Say goodbye, make the standard donation in the John and meet me next door. Thanks again Mrs. King." He said walking out.

Lee turned to Amanda, one eyebrow arched. "You happy?" he asked sourly.

Amanda refused to participate in his grumpy mood. "If you're going to be healthy and well, I'm very happy."

Lee smiled at that despite his determination to be grouchy. He checked his watch. "You don't know Kelford. I'll be here for hours while he rediscovers the human body. Meanwhile, I've got a room full of agents sitting on their thumbs."

"Speaking of which, when's your meeting over?" She asked.

Lee looked at her suspiciously, "Depends when it gets started. Why?"

Amanda looked at him innocently, "Mother and the boys are leaving for three days this afternoon, and I was planning to reward your heroics down here with dinner. I figured it'd be practice for the real thing." She finished with a suggestive smile.

Lee brightened up at that. "I'm a firm believer in practice making perfect." He said earnestly.

Amanda smiled back, "Me too."

The End


End file.
